


Interlude - The Crush

by orphan_account



Series: Butterfly-verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gen, Jealousy, Lesbian Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugito has always admired Rina Uzumaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude - The Crush

The first time that Yugito feels something toward Rina Uzumaki is when she runs into the 17 year old jounin and her genin team sparring at Training Ground Three. She watches from behind several bushes as Rina gracefully evades all the jutsus and physical attacks that the genin throw at her without much effort. The sparring session ends when the genin tire of trying to land attacks on her and decide to call it a day. Yugito turns to leave, but steps on a branch, alerting Rina to her presence. Yugito turns around to check the training ground, but doesn't see the jounin there. Upon turning around again, she is greeted with Rina's face, startling her so badly, she ends up on her behind, prompting the older woman to burst into laughter before offering Yugito a hand up, which she gratefully accepts.

 

Yugito approaches Rina, who's with her friends at a bar, after the redhead completes a successful mission in Kiri and shyly asks the older jounin for a date. The older woman gapes at her for a full minute before saying yes as her friends start giggling at the blushing Yugito. Yugito spends the time before the date picking the best looking dress in her wardrobe, a blue strapless dress with spiral patterns before going out to the restaurant that they chose for the date. When Yugito arrives at the restaurant, she just gapes at her date, who's wearing a black dress with white floral patterns for a full minute before shutting her mouth and blushing furiously, prompting the older woman to start laughing at her and tell her she looks like a overripe tomato, before taking Yugito by the hand and dragging her to a private booth. The date is spent talking about various topics, like who's the hottest guy in Konoha(Yugito says it's Uchiha Itachi, Rina disagrees with her and says it's her father)

 

10 years to the day after their first meeting, Yugito realizes that she was merely a stepping stone towards the older woman's planned marriage to Hatake Setsuko. The revelation causes her to flush with anger and break the object that she was holding, which incidentally had been a gift from Rina. The night before Rina's marriage, she corners the older woman in an alleyway, and angrily yells at Rina about how they had something but then she decided to get married to someone who wouldn't care for her the same way that Yugito would. Rina flushes with anger and snaps at the younger woman that it was _her_ choice to get married and that Setsuko cares about her a lot. A crowd starts gathering at the head of the alley, drawn to the commotion and start gossiping, attracting the attention of the two bickering women. Their reactions to the crowd aren't exactly different; Rina flushes with embarassment and body flickers away while Yugito vanishes in a plume of smoke. Yugito decides not to go to the wedding, since she feared she wouldn't be able to control herself if she saw Rina with Setsuko.

 

Yugito never really gets over the fact that Rina decided to marry Setsuko and treat her as if she was merely a stepping stone on the way to her marriage. When she sees Rina and Setsuko in a bar for the first time since their marriage, she crushes the glass she's holding out of reflex and draws their attention over to her. The expression that Rina sees on her face drains the color from the older woman's face and she drags her wife out of the bar to avoid a scene. Yugito leaves threatening messages in front of the couple's house for several days before Rina decides that she's had enough, tracking down the blonde, beating her bloody and snarls at her semi-conscious form to leave her and her wife alone. Yugito spends the next couple of days recovering, and decides to leave even more threatening messages, but after she writes one and leaves her apartment to drop it off, she's accosted by a squad of ANBU and taken in for disturbing the peace. The Hokage comes and visits her in her cell and tells her in no uncertain terms to leave his daughter the hell alone, otherwise she'd deal with him.


End file.
